


Little Things

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been the little things in life that MK liked the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was always the little things in life that made MK smile. 

One of those little things in particular being Nod, the adorable Leafman she had fallen in love with. 

She didn’t mean that in a derogatory way, as she liked Nod’s small stature. He was cute, although she didn’t dare call him that in his presence. She could hold him in the palm of her hand or have him perch on her shoulder. It was….different. Nice, really. All of their interactions were gentle, mostly out of necessity for Nod, but it created a smooth, soft feeling to their relationship. 

It was unlike any relationship MK had ever been in. She had been in a few and the boys had been attractive, but there was a quality of sameness to them all. The by-product of living in one world, a world that valued sameness. 

Nod was different. MK knew that was a cliché as soon as she thought, but couldn’t care a less. It was true and she valued him for it. He was sweet and different and most of all, little. And as such, he would do sweet, little acts of kindness for MK. 

Sometimes he would leave small clumps of flowers by the security cameras. Other times he would arrange the tiniest gift baskets, at least, that’s what she assumed they were since they were filled with small berries and fruit. Her favorite was when he would blow little kisses at her from the security cams. 

His romantic gestures wouldn’t be seen as particularly impressive to anyone else, but MK loved them all the same. She had never needed grand and impressive showcases of affection; acknowledgement was always enough for her. And Nod was perfect at giving her what she needed; little, sweet acts of love while giving her the space she needed for herself. 

He understood her and her love, no need, for the little things. As she chatted with him through a security cam again, she hoped that one day she could show him just how much she appreciated those little things.


End file.
